Pride and Punches
by sup-shawshank
Summary: The Bella's enjoy a night of celebration before Aubrey and Chloe leave for grad school and Beca gets a little protective. Rating may change.


"Christ! Not so hard!" Beca hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh hush! You got yourself into this mess now stop complaining," the older blonde replied, skimming dextrous fingers across the brunettes pale ribs and pressing down every so often. "Nothing appears to be broken Mitchell, count your blessings."

"Oh yeah, praise the Lord," came the sarcastic response as the DJ gently clenched and released her left hand a few times, wincing slightly each time at the pain shooting through her knuckles. "Hallelujah heaven on earth that no one stabbed me!"

"Can it Mitchell, you're lucky they didn't break any ribs or puncture a lung. What were you thinking taking on a guy twice your size and about four times your weight!" Aubrey screeched in outrage. Beca turned her gaze downwards, eyes focusing on the floor as she suddenly took interest in the dirty bathroom tiles. The older Bella retracted her hands, letting the DJ's black tank top slide back over her abdomen. "Beca... "

A pink tongue escaped to wet a bruised and bloody lip. "He shouldn't," the anger in the brunettes voice was evident, "it's not right. He can't just grope people like that. Somebody needed to set him straight."

The blondes face softened ever so slightly. Beca Mitchell; her Knight in a plaid button up. Who would have thought. The girl was as stubborn as a mule sure, but Aubrey never would have expected this reaction for her. Chloe - no problem. Beca would defend her to the ends of the Earth and back but Aubrey Posen? It was adorable really, to see the tiny brunette acting so protective.

"Beca," she tried again but the brunette cut her off before she had the chance.

"No it's not right and he needs to know that! You're you-know and you deserve to be treated properly: with respect. He can't just-" she broke off her chest heaving slightly from her outburst.

She was defending her. Honest-to-God defending her pride. Aubrey was torn between feeling affection at the brunettes actions or outrage at her sheer stupidity. Risking her own safety for something so trivial. Her affection toward the brunette won out.

"That's sweet Beca, really but-" Aubrey began, her tone soft.

"No buts," the DJ said shaking her head vehemently. "You deserve the best Aubrey and you shouldn't settle for anything less." Beca sounded so adamant as she looked Aubrey in the eye. The blonde was momentarily thrown by the sadness in the other girls eyes.

"I won't," she replied, confused slightly.

"Good," the brunettes lips turned upwards at a poorly attempted smirk, "now c'mon Doctor Posen, fix me up good an' proper." The blonde chuckled slightly at the DJ's words.

Aubrey replayed the nights events over in her head analysing every moment as she bandaged up the brunettes hand. All the Bella's had gone out to a bar, per Fat Amy's request that they needed to "party with this sexy arse before you two twigs leave." They had enjoyed the night drinking and bonding before slowly dispersing, Amy and Chloe had been the first to leave, with English twins and Amy retelling the story of her night with Prince Harry and a pool table in Vegas, leaving only Aubrey, Beca and a passed out Jessica at the end of the night.

Both girls had been trying to figure out how the were going to get the younger Bella home, their height difference making it difficult to shoulder the girl out together, when Aubrey let out a surprised squeak at the large hand that settled on her behind. Before the blonde could process what was happening the large biker was stumbling into a table and Beca was in front of her growling at the man. The small brunettes effort was incredible but ultimately she stood no chance against the first biker and never saw the second coming until a large iron clad fist struck her in the stomach and she was sent reeling backwards.

Aubrey's hands gravitated towards the brunettes chest at the memory, four years of studying medicine left her motor functions working on intinct. Her fingers ghosted over the Djs ribs prodding and poking as she went.

Beca inhaled sharply at the blondes cold touch, "If you wanted to cop a feel Posen all you had to do was ask."

The former captain didn't have to look up to know the brunette was smirking.

"In your dreams Mitchell."

The look on Beca's face made Aubrey pause in her assessment for a second before the young girls usual smirk settled on her face.

"Better believe it." The blonde was momentarily shocked at the words before she broke into a fit of giggles and shoved at Beca's shoulder. The brunette leaned against the cool tiles watching Aubrey fully laugh, she looked so carefree and Beca thought she never looked more beautiful.

"I'm really glad we're friends Aubrey," she murmured, her good hand reaching out to cup the blonde's face. Aubrey felt herself drawn towards the brunette and before she knew it was she was standing between the shorter girls legs, hands resting on the counter top beside her thighs.

Both girls didn't drop the intense gaze as Beca continued to caress the blonde's face, a small smile crossed the DJ's features as Aubrey's breath caught in her throat when the younger Bella trailed her fingers over her bottom lip.

_This is it, _Beca thought_, do it! Just lean in a kiss her once before she leaves you._

The blonde inclined her head ever so slightly as she felt the brunettes breath wash over her lips. The DJ's thumb continued to stroke Aubrey's cheek and the blonde allowed her eyes to slip closed as her lips parted in anticipation of Beca's kiss.

"Lets go, I feel like shit!" Came the slurred voice of Jessica, both girls jumped apart forgetting the shorter blonde's pressence. Aubrey collected herself before turning to the previously passed out Bella and scowling.


End file.
